Arriba del telon
by Amaya Kuso
Summary: Bueno este fic no se centra mucho ShunxAlice pero espero que les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola ¡Aquí vuelvo con otro fic, bueno como no tenía mucha inspiración así que decidí hacer de Zoey 101 pero con los personajes de Bakugan. Espero que les guste n.n. Ni Zoey 101 y Bakugan no me pertenecen.**

Cap 1: Problemas con un mantón.

Alice Gehabich cruzaba la pista el campus de la Academia Pacific Coast , con sus compañeras de habitación, Runo Misaki y Julie Makimoto, una a cada lado. En realidad , eso era casi un milagro, porque durante las dos primeras semanas de curso , Runo y Julie prácticamente no habían hecho otra cosa que gritarse. Pero desde que habían aclarado las cosas, con una pequeña ayudita de Alice , todo marchaba mucho mejor. Ahora solo tenían que preocuparse por las típicas cosas del curso , como llevar hechos los deberes , caer bien a los profesores… lo que , por cierto , significaba llegar puntuales a clases.

Eh , chicas ¿ no podemos ir un poco más despacio? – se quejo Julie

Llegaremos tarde a clase – dijo Alice bajando un poco el ritmo

Julie ya lo sabía. Normalmente caminaba rápido, pero aquel día hacia bastante calor y notaba que estaba empezando a … sudar. Y eso significaba que el cabello se le podía encrespar. Y el cabello encrespado era su archienemigo total . Así que tenían que ir más despacio.

Más vale tarde que sudada – dijo.

Alice y Runo pararon en seco

Tienes razón – asintió Alice, siguió caminando más despacio. llegar sudada no era agradable… para nadie. Y si el cabello de Julie empezaba a encresparse, Runo y ella iban a oír sus quejas el resto del dia. Alice se alegraba de no tener que preocuparse por encrespamiento. Dedicaba poco tiempo por las mañanas a su larga melena peli naranja: trenzas , una cola de caballo , una cola en tirabuzón o suelto. Luego ya podía ocuparse de que ponerse. Aquel dia había elegido zapatillas deportivas vaqueros cortos con un cinturón retro y una camiseta estampada.

Ahora que iban más lentas , Alice pudo fijarse en la mañana. Hacia otro dia maravilloso en la APC, con un claro cielo azul , una brisa suave y el sonido de fondo de las olas del océano Pacifico. Alice sonrió. Todavía le costaba creer que fuera a una escuela situada en un sitio tan genial.

Oh , oh! – dijo Julie de repente -. Chico guapo a la izquierda. Camisa verde y mochila – Julie no podía creer la cantidad de chicos monos que habían en su nueva escuela. Al ser el primer año que se admitían chicas en la APC, había muchos más chicos que chicas en el instituto. Y a Julie le parecía perfecto , siempre que pudiera mantener su cabello bajo control.

Alice repaso con indiferencia al muchacho , tratando de que no se notara mucho . Tenía que reconocer que era bastante guapo , aunque parecía un poco creído.

Sabía que las chicas lo estaban examinando y les mando una rápida sonrisa mientras se ajustaba su mochila.

¿Cuánto le ponemos le ponemos al guapo? – pregunto Julie , con un grito

Runo hecho un vistazo al chico sin mucho interés , también le gustaban los chicos, pero no le hacían perder la cabeza.

Un siete – un contesto con indiferencia

¡No , un nueve – replico Julie. Runo se pasaba de crítica, y no solo con los chicos . Siempre tenía algo negativo que decir - . Se merece un nueve ¿ verdad , Alice?

Alice volvió a mirar al chico. Era evidente que iba para sobresaliente: alto , cabello rojizo y una sonrisa bonita. Pero la ropa…

Si – admitió - . Pero tengo que quitarle punto por los pantalones cortos rojos con la camisa verde. Es como de Navidad.

Runo asintió con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si la vista de tanto colorido la deslumbrara. Ella era fiel al negro y al gris.

Julie parecía un poco molesta.

Pues a mí me gusta la Navidad- dijo haciendo un mohín y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Las chicas proseguían su camino cuando Dai (NA: Por cierto Dai es un personaje inventado tiene 12 años).

¿Qué pasa, Alice? – les saludo.

Alice sonrió a su hermanito. Vivian en distinta partes del campus, así que no lo veía tan a menudo como cuando estaban en casa. Casi lo echaba de menos.

Hola, peque.

¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto Alice.

Tengo clase de geometría- le respondió Dai

¿Clase de geometría?- repitió Runo. En el programa de sexto curso no había geometría, ni siquiera en el APC.

¿En sexto curso?- pregunto Julie confundida frunciendo la nariz.

A Alice se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa.

Si, Dai estudia las mates de octavo porque es muy bueno-explico, encogiéndose de hombros. Dai era un hermano genial y as para las matemáticas.

¡Uau! – dijeron al coro Runo y Julie. Era evidente que Alice se sentía orgullosa. ¡Qué bonito!

Dai hizo una mueca.

¡Alice!- estaba encantado de que su hermana se sintiera orgullosa de él, pero ¿tenía que exhibirse de ese modo delante de sus amigas? Era un poco embarazoso. Tenía que huir rápidamente- . Tengo que irme- les digo.

Alice repaso el aspecto de su hermano. Necesitaba un pequeño toque.

Espera, deja que te arregle un poco. – Y empezó a sacarle la seria camisa marrón por afuera del pantalón, de modo que su camiseta de Jamaica se asomara por debajo.

Pero ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Dai, un poco enfadado. A veces Alice se comportaba como si fuera su madre seguramente le habría metido la camisa por dentro.

Te pongo un poco mejor – le contesto Alice, mientras le bajaba los calcetines para que no le quedaran a la altura de las bermudas. Luego se dedico a su mata de pelo castaño - . Ah, y el pelo lo llevas demasiado arreglado – le dijo y se lo despeino, en el momento que un par de chicos de la clase del muchacho pasaba por su lado.

Dai oyó que los dos de sexto se reían y puso mala cara.

¿Vas a dejarme en paz? – protesto - . me tengo que ir a clase – le dijo y se fue corriendo.

¡No dejes que los de octavo te intimiden! – le grito Alice.

Dai se volvió con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. ¿Lo decía enserio? Podía con los de octavo cualquier día de la semana.

¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si soy como uno más! – le contesto gritando.

Unos minutos más tarde Dai estaba sentado en clase de geometría. Por suerte, su sitio estaba en la fila de adelante, porque si no, no habría podido ver por encima de a cabeza de otros chicos. ¡Los de octavo eran gigantes!

No le importaba ser el más pequeño de la clase. Las cosas buenas están en los paquetes pequeños. Además, no tenía que luchar contra esos chicos, solo estudiar matemáticas y, para él, las mates estaban tiradas.

En la parte de delante de la clase, el señor Kan miraba un estudiante llamado Keith Clay garabatear números en la pizarra, intentando resolver un problema. El señor Kan esperaba paciente, con un libro de texto abierto en la mano, mirando como el alumno se peleaba con aquel peliagudo problema.

Ya esta – dijo Keith lanzando una sonrisa con chulería al resto de la clase - . La respuesta correcta es treinta y ocho pi .

Mmmm… - dijo el señor Kan, repasando las operaciones de Keith - . Clase ¿está bien calculado?

La mayoría de los alumnos murmuro algo para ellos mismos, bajo la vista al suelo o se dedico a buscar algo en la mochila, disimulando que no tenían ni idea.

Dai levanto la mano.

Ha utilizado la formula equivocada – indico.

Un murmullo recorrió de nuevo la clase, pero esta vez sonaba sorprendido.

Keith fulmino al chico con la mirada.

Pero ¿de qué hablas? - gruño.

Dai se levanto y se dirigió hacia delante

Te lo enseñare – le dijo en tono alegre, cogiéndole la tiza al mayor. Se giro hacia la pizarra y empezó a resolver el problema de Keith - . La fórmula del área del círculo es , no es . – Garabateo rápidamente varios números y letras en la pizarra - . Así que el resultado correcto es .

Dai sonrió al resto de la clase, que parecía bastante impresionada, igual que el señor Kan. Pero, en cambio Keith…

Dai solo le llegaba a Keith a la altura de los brazos cruzados. Levantando la vista, por encima de la camiseta negra con un rayo se encontró con los ojos entrecerrados de Keith. Parecía que estuviera loco. Loco de verdad.

Dai sintió que no tenia escapatoria y noto como se le encogía el estomago

Yo solo decía que… - Sonrió manso como una oveja.

Un grupo de chicos de la clase empezó a reírse burlonamente y Keith parecía que fuera a darle una paliza allí mismo.

Impresionante, Dai - le dijo el señor Kan moviendo la cabeza. Dai se pregunto si ser impresionante le daba derecho a gozar del programa de protección de genios de las matemáticas. Tenía la sensación iba necesitar. Pero antes de que pudiera escaparse de Keith y volverse a su sitio, sonó el timbre y los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

No olviden los deberes, son para mañana - les recordó el señor Kan mientras salían en fila.

Dai corrió hasta su pupitre y tiro sus libros dentro de la mochila. Podía notar los ojos de Keith clavados en su espalda y se fue hacia el vestíbulo. ¡Tenia que huir de allí!

Salió disparado del edificio de matemáticas, atravesó el patio interior y solo se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro cundo se encontró entre el laberinto de mesas blancas de la terraza de la cafetería. No había moros en la costa. ¡Uf! Pero cuando volvió la cabeza otra vez hacia adelante, se encontró frente a frente con Keith.

Jadeando, Dai levanto los ojos hacia el gigante de octavo. Era el fin.

Keith - le dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado - , me alegro volverte a ver.

Te crees muy inteligente ¿verdad? – mascullo el mayor.

Dai trago saliva. Seguramente Keith podía partirlo por la mitad. Quizá con un poco de humor…

Bueno, una vez saque un ciento veinte en un examen de ortografía. Fue divertido. Mira era…

Sin decir media palabra, Keith levanto a Dai en vilo hasta que sus zapatillas grises de _skater _quedaron colgando a tres palmos del suelo.

Veo que me has levantado – dijo Dai, mencionando una obviedad e intentando conservar la calma. El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho.

Keith seguía sin decir nada. Ni falta que hacia pues su aspecto amenazador ya lo decía todo. Por fin bajo a Dai al suelo.

Muy bien, Dai – le dijo, abriendo su mochila – Como eres tan inteligente, me harás los deberes de mañana - y puso el libro de matemáticas en las manos de Dai.

Pero yo…

Y también los deberes de historia. - Keith enjareto otro libro a Dai.

Pero no creo que sea una buena…

Y también los deberes de francés. – Keith añadió otro libro al montón.

Dai soltó un grito ahogado.

Pero no se francés – se quejo con fuerzas.

Keith se inclino hacia adelante, con la cara justo encima de la de Dai.

Entonces tendrás mucho trabajo ¿no? – dijo sonriendo amenazadoramente.

_Oui – _dijo rápidamente Dai, utilizando la única palabra que sabia en francés.

Vas tener todos mis deberes hechos para mañana por la mañana ¿entendido? – le ordeno Keith.

Dai deseo ser fuerte.

Y… ¿qué pasa si no los tengo? – pregunto.

Keith se acerco todavía más. Su nariz estaba tan cerca de la cara de Dai que este incluso podía olerlo.

Algo muuuy, pero que muuuy malo – le contesto Keith, entrecerrando sus redondos u brillantes ojos. A Dai le quedo muy claro: con Keith más valía no buscarse problemas.

**CONTINUARA… **

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es atreves reviews.**

**Sayonara. :D**

**Amaya Kuso **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo.**

**Ni Zoey 101 y Bakugan no me pertenecen.**

Cap: Mama Alice

Alice se puso los auriculares, selecciono una canción de su pequeño MP3 blanco y se dispuso a dejar que la música sonara. Las clases del día ya habían terminado y no tenía prisa por volver a su residencia. Las asignaturas eran duras en la APC, así que cuando tenía uno o dos minutos de descanso, lo aprovechaba.

A su alrededor otros chicos parecían hacer lo mismo. Algunos iban en bicicleta o en skate, otros charlaban en grupos y otros solo tomaban un poco de sol.

¡Hola! ¿Necesitas dar una vuelta? – oyó Alice que decía una voz por encima de la música. Paro el MP3 y le sonrió a su amigo Shun, su primer y mejor amigo en la APC. Era él quien le había enseñado el campus el primer día, quien le había ayudado a resolver las crisis de sus compañeras de habitación la segunda semana de curso y casi siempre era muy buen amigo.

Hola – le saludo Alice. Shun llevaba un casco rojo y sus cabellos salían disparados desordenadamente - . ¿Pasas por delante de mi residencia?

Shun sonrió. Llevaría a Alice hasta San Francisco si se lo pidiera; de lo fantástica que le parecía.

Ahora sí que pasare.

Alice monto la bicicleta de Shun, aguantándose de pie en los estribos que salían de la rueda de atrás y se agarro de sus hombros.

¿Estás seguro que no es peligroso? – le pregunto. 

Depende de lo que consideres peligroso – admitió Shun, empezando a pedalear.

Cruzaron el campus esquivando bancos, mesas y estudiantes. Shun doblo a la esquina u freno hasta detenerse junto a un conserje con un uniforme de marino y una gorra de la APC que empujaba un carrito de limpieza.

¡Hola, Doppo! – le saludo Shun. ( ese nombre me da risa XD )

¡Shun! - Doppo parecía alegrarse de verlo -. ¿Cómo te va, chaval?

Muy bien – le contesto Shun - . Me encanta la escuela. Menos la parte de _aprender_, ya sabes. – Miro a Alice. Ups. Se había olvidado de presentarla - .Esta es Alice – dijo

Alice saludo a Doppo con la mano.

Hola, Doppo.

Encantado de conocerte, Alice – le dijo Doppo.

Oye ¿te dieron el papel de esa película? – le pregunto Shun - . Doppo es actor ¿sabes? – le explico a Alice.

Qué bien – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bueno, un proyecto de actor – contesto Doppo, con un gesto en la cabeza - . Y no, no conseguí el papel.

Ello se lo pierden – le animo Shun - . Doppo es alucinante. Mira. – Se giro hacia Doppo con una sonrisa y levantado la barbilla le dijo - : Recítanos algo de Shakespeare.

Doppo meneo la cabeza

No se… No querría…

Alice estaba a punto de decirle a Doppo que no se molestara, que podía verlo actuar en otro momento, cuando de repente el conserje se lanzo a hacer un monologo con prefecto acento británico.

Para aquellos que contaran los azotes y los desdenes del tiempo, la injusticia del opresor, la contumelia del hombre orgulloso…

Alice levanto una ceja a Shun y le susurro:

¿Contumelia?

Shun se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba _contumelia._

… las punzadas del espacio del amor - termino Doppo.

Shun y Alice aplaudieron.

¡Uau! ¡Impresionante! – exclamo Alice.

¿Y qué significa? – pregunto Shun. Shakespeare siempre sonaba grandilocuente, pero nunca acababa de entender qué demonios hablaba.

Doppo sacudió la cabeza.

Pues, la verdad, ni idea – admitió. Su _walkie-talkie_ crepito.

Doppo – dijo una voz por el aparato - . Tenemos un uno – catorce en la terraza de la cafetería.

Estamos apañados – les dijo Doppo y luego contesto por el _walkie _ -. Recibido. Voy para allá.

¿Qué es un uno – catorce? – le pregunto Alice con curiosidad. Era evidente que Doppo tenía un montón de códigos para incidencias de conserjería.

Un vomito – contesto él, con toda naturalidad - . Hasta luego. – Empujo un carrito por el camino y soltó otro monologo - . Para aquel que limpia los restos de manjar arrojados por el que siente nauseas y el que esta indispuesto. Este es el noble y triste deber del conserje…

Alice estaba intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de un alumno vomitando, cuando Dai apareció caminando con paso cansado.

Hola, Alice ¿Qué tal, Shun? – les dijo, pegando un mordisco a su pastelito Bing Bong. Estaba intentando hacerse pasar las penas con algo bien relleno de crema y con churritos de colores por fuera. Por lo menos ayudaba… un poco.

¿Qué pasa contigo, pequeño D? – le saludo Shun.

Alice miro con desaprobación el azucarado bollo de su hermano.

¡Dai, se supone que no tendrías que comer esta basura! – le reprendió. Dai tenía un serio vicio con el azúcar y Alice siempre intentaba cortárselo de raíz, así que le arranco el pastelillo de las manos.

Shun asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

Tiene razón - dijo, quitándole el bollo a Alice. – Es mas bueno si lo bañas en jarabe de chocolate. Muchísimo más bueno.

Alice se quedo boquiabierta, sin poder creérselo.

¿Pero que se creía Shun?

¡Shun! – le grito, recuperando el pastelillo.

Devuélveme mi Bing Bong – se quejo Dai.

Otra vez lo mismo, Alice comportándose como si fuera su madre en vez de su hermana mayor. Podía ser tan…desagradable.

No – le contesto Alice negando con la cabeza. Alguien tenía que vigilar a Dai y si ella no lo hacía, seguro que volvería al pastelillo escarchado de azúcar - . Los chicos en edad de crecer no tienen que comer ningún Bing Bong.

¡Eh! – le contesto el levantando las manos. ¡Ya estaba harto! - ¡¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como si fueras mama? – le grito, empujándola y siguiendo su camino.

Alice no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. ¡No se estaba comportando como su madre! Solo trataba de ayudarlo.

¿Te puedes creer lo que me ha dicho? – le pregunto a Shun, segura de que el la apoyaría. Shun siempre la comprendería.

Mas o menos – le contesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡¿ Perdón? - le dijo Alice, mirándolo incrédula. ¿Dónde estaba su amigo incondicional?

Bueno, a veces lo tratas como a un crio – le respondió Shun con calma. No quería discutir con ella.

Alice le golpeo el brazo.

No lo hago – protesto Alice.

Un poco enfurruñado, Shun se froto el hombro a través de su camiseta azul.

Este moretón tendría que aparecer dentro de unos veinte minutos.

Yo no trato a Dai como a un crio – dijo Alice haciendo una mueca. Era su obligación cuidar de él, ¿no? Después de todo, era su hermanito y estaban lejos de su casa.

Shun debatió consigo mismo un momento. ¿Tenía que darle la razón a Alice solo para evitar la discusión? Otro, eran amigos y los amigos se dicen la verdad. Así que tenia que decirle la verdad.

Si lo haces – le repitió.

Alice tenía el Bing Bong en la mano y lo miraba como si fuera un criminal.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejo comer basura como esto? – pregunto.

¡¿Basura? – le repitió Shun con incredulidad, arrancándole el pastelito. Estaba claro que Alice no tenía ninguna simpatía por la comida basura. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso no era una adolecente?

Estas hablando de la combinación perfecta de química y azúcar.

Alice hizo girar los ojos en un gesto de desesperación y cruzo los brazos sobre su camiseta estampada.

No le veía ninguna gracia a esa bollería demasiado dulce y llena de colores artificiales, que le sabía a cartón. Sin embargo, era evidente que Shun no se iba a dejar convencer.

Me tengo que ir – dijo por fin.

Con un profundo suspiro, Alice se alejo de Shun a grandes zancadas, dejándole con el Bing Bong en la mano. El chico sonrió y mordió el pastelillo, pero antes de que tuviera ni siquiera tiempo de tragárselo, Alice volvió, le arranco el Bing Bong de la mano y le puso la otra debajo de la boca, con una palma hacia arriba. Como un perrito malo, Shun abrió la boca y le escupió el trozo medio masticado de perfección química – azucarada en la mano.

Alice intento no hacer ninguna mueca de asco cuando el trozo de pastelillo masticado aterrizo en la mano. Luego, le lanzo una mirada de disgusto Shun, giro sobre sus talones, se dirigió a su residencia y tiro la desagradable pasta y lo que quedaba del bollo en la primera papelera que encontró.

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les haya gustado :) porfa dejen ****reviews.**

**Sayonara :D**

**Amaya Kuso **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el capitulo 3.**

Cap: Madrugada en la APC.

Esa misma noche, Dai miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre una mano, intentando no perder la concentración. Era la una de la madrugada y estaba hecho polvo, pero todavía le quedaba muchos deberes por hacer: los de Keith.

Miro la cama sin hacer. Parecía taaaan cómoda. ¡Si pudiera echarse ni que fuera un minuto! Delante de sus ojos, la pantalla ya empezaba a ponerse borrosa. Necesitaba un descanso.

Pero inmediatamente le salto a la mente el recuerdo de Keith. _Vas a tener todos mis deberes hechos para mañana por la mañana, ¿entendido? Si no te ocurrirá algo muuuy, pero que muuuy malo…_

Dai dio un brinco en la silla. Keith era un gigante, un monstruo, un loco de octavo. ¿Quién sabia de lo que podía ser capaz?Con un profundo, Dai se estiro y se sirvió una buena taza de café. Iba ser una noche muy larga.

Al otro lado del campus, Runo, Julie y Alice estaban profundamente dormidas en sus camas. Y cuando menos lo esperaban…

_¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom!_

Julie se sentó sobresaltada en la cama, desorientada. Estaba soñando en un nuevo producto para el cabello con garantía anti encrespamiento.

¿Qué pasa? – grito

Runo aparto las sabanas de un manotazo y salto de la cama con su camiseta de un dragón negro y los pantalones de pijama cortos negros. ¿Es que una chica no podía dormir tranquila por la noche en esa escuela?

¿Quién estará llamando a nuestra puerta? – refunfuño.

Alice encendió la lámpara verde que tenia a lado de la cama.

Ni idea – dijo.

_¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom! _Los golpes sonaban ahora más fuertes y más desesperados. Alice salto de la cama y abrió la puerta. Shun y Dan se precipitaron dentro de la habitación, con cara de asustados. Y eso no era todo: Shun llevaba un perro en brazos.

Hola – jadeo Dan

¿Qué tal? – añadió Shun, sin aliento, pero trato de sonar despreocupado. No quería convertir aquella visita de madrugada en una cuestión trascendental.

Alice miro con los ojos muy abiertos a los dos chicos y al perro que tenia adelante.

Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto. ¿Tenían idea de la hora que era?

La una y media de la madrugada – añadió Runo con énfasis.

Shun empujo el perro hacia Alice y dijo:

¡Tienen que esconder a Coco!

Julie seguía medio dormida… y confusa.

¿Quién es Coco?

Nuestro perro – susurro Dan con urgencia en la voz - . ¡Tiene que esconder a nuestro perro!

Alice levanto las manos.

Espera un momento. Cálmate y explícanos que está pasando aquí exactamente. - No quería verse envuelta en tener que cuidar a una criatura de cuatro patas…ni aunque tuviera esa carita blanca tan mona, con las orejas marrones.

Bueno, lo encontramos en la playa… - explico Shun, hablando rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Mala señal.

Y no lleva ninguna placa identificativa – continuo Dan.

… Así que lo hemos tenido en nuestra habitación.

¿No hay una normativa que prohíbe tener perros en la APC?

Si - admitió Shun - . Por eso hemos venido.

Nuestro CR ha venido a nuestra habitación y ha notado el olor a perro – se lamento Dan.

CR significa Consejero de Residencia – dijo Shun girándose hacia Alice.

Alice lanzo una mirada indignada a Shun. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué acaba de llegar a la APC? ¡Ya llevaba allí tres semanas!

Ya lo sé – dijo, algo ofendida.

Vale, que significa de acuerdo – siguió Shun.

Alice levanto las manos.

Ya basta – le mando. La una y media de la madrugada no eran horas de ponerse a divagar.

El caso es que nuestro CR sospecha algo - continuo explicando Dan.

Así que tienen que esconderlo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad – Shun hablaba rápido, sin dejar de dirigir la mirada de las chicas a la puerta una y otra vez. El perro, de pelo corto, que tenía en los brazos también miraba de un lado para otro.

Julie sacudió la cabeza.

No.

¿Lo harán? – suplico Dan - . Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Shun cogió los cachetes de Coco con una mano y le apretó los cachetes.

Mira que carita… - dijo

Coco gimoteo.

Alice estaba dividida. Por un lado Coco era adorable le encantaba los animales. ¿No sería fantástico tener un perro? Pero, por otro, estaba completamente prohibido tener animales.

No podemos tener …

Una llamada móvil de Shun la interrumpió. Shun le paso el perro a Dan, se saco el móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió.

¿Sí? – contesto. Y al cabo de un segundo. - ¡Oh, no tío! ¡Quédate ahí ¡ - Cerro el móvil rápidamente y lo volvió a guardar.

¿Quién era? – le pregunto Dan.

Klaus. El CR ha ido a inspeccionar Nuestra habitación y ahora mismo nos están buscando.

Dan abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

¡Tenemos que volver! – exclamo.

Dan le puso el perro en los brazos a Alice y los dos chicos echaron a correr hacia la puerta.

¡Eh, chicos! ¡Esperen! – les llamo Alice, intentando no hacer caso del suave pelo de Coco, su carita preciosa y su graciosa mancha en el lomo – No podemos quedarnos con este perro en nuestra…

_¡Pam! _ La puerta se cerro de golpe y las tres chicas se volvieron a quedar solas en la habitación.

Alice miro a Julie y luego a Runo.

Parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero de habitación – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ni hablar – contesto Runo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¿Adónde vas? – le pregunto Julie, con preocupación. Lo último que quería era que Runo entregara al pobre Coco.

A decírselo a nuestra CR – respondió, mirando a Coco con cara de pocos amigos. Era un animal muy mono, pero seguro que jadeaba y dejaba pelos por todas partes como todos los perros - . No quiero a este chucho en mi habitación – dijo y abrió la puerta.

Alice cruzo la habitación como un rayo y cerró la puerta. Runo podía ser un poco brusca, pero Alice había aprendido que debajo de esa apariencia dura, se escondía una persona agradable. Además, Dan había puesto a Coco en sus brazos, así que tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para mantener a salvo.

Será por poco tiempo, ¿vale? – suplico Alice.

Vamos – añadió Julie, mirando la graciosa carita de Coco -. Si lo entregas, lo llevaran a la perrera.

Runo observo a sus compañeras de habitación, y a Coco, que la miraba expectante con sus ojillos morrones de cachorro.

Tres días – concedió finalmente Runo - . Y no más.

¡Bien! - grito Julie, rascando a Coco.

¿Lo has oído, Coco? – le dijo Alice, levantándole la barbilla. Intentaba olvidar que tener perros iba contra las normas - . Ahora eres nuestro nuevo compañero de habitación.

¡Qué mono eres! – le canturreo Julie -. Espera – dijo, alzando una mano - . Seguro que es macho ¿no?

Julie y Alice miraron discretamente entre las piernas de Coco.

Si – asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza Julie - , es macho.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí queda espero que les haya justado cualquier sugerencia o critica atreves de reviews. Les agradesco sus reviews.**

**Cuídense! Sayonara: D**

**Amaya Kuso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ¿Cómo estan? Aquí les traigo Cap 4. Les agradezco sus reviews:** **Sakari1495, Maky De tU CoRaZoN,** **, Konan-Roia****.**

Cap 4: El numerito de la hermana mayor.

Dai observo los montones de papeles y libros que tenia adelante, sobre la mesa. Estaba despeinado y con la ropa arrugada, como si hubiera dormido vestido. Pero si Dai no se daba cuenta. ¡Se le acababa el tiempo! Keith podía aparecer en cualquier momento y descubriría que no había terminado sus deberes, aunque se había pasado casi toda la noche trabajando.

_Algo muuuy, pero que muuuy malo… _repetía la voz de Keith en su cabeza. Dai se estremeció y volvió a concentrarse en los deberes de matemáticas que tenía delante. ¡Ojala los números dejaran de saltar en el papel!

-Dai - oyó que le llamaba una voz… Era Alice. ¡Fantástico! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Su hermana mayor apareciendo para decirle como tenía que cuidarse.

-¡Oh! Hola, Alice – le saludo Dai. Estaba demasiado cansado para decir más.

-Tienes muy mal aspecto – le dijo ella, arrastrado una silla y sentándose a su lado. Llevaba el cabello demasiado despeinado, tenía unas profundas ojeras y llevaba puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-Ya- replico Dai. Quizá le contara lo que le pasaba. De todos modos acabaría sacándoselo -. He estado levantado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Alice se quedo boquiabierta.

-¿Por qué?

- Ese tío impresentable llamado Keith Clay…

-¿Si? – le animo a seguir su hermana.

-Me ha obligado a hacerle todos los deberes – termino Dai.

-¡¿Qué? - rugió Alice enfurecida. Pero ¿quién se creía ese Keith que era? -. ¡No puede hacértelo!

-Sí, sí que puede – le aseguro Dai -. Es enorme.

-¿Te ha amenazado con hacerte daño? – le pregunto Alice.

-Se daba por supuesto.

Alice se puso de pie de un salto. Nadie podía meterse con su hermano pequeño, fuera lo grande que fuera. Era injusto.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde está ese Keith Clay?

-Por el patio – respondió Dai, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo dicho. Seguro que su hermana le haría pasar vergüenza - . Pero, Alice…

-Ven conmigo – le dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano y apartándolo de la mesa, sin darle tiempo ni de recoger los libros.

-¡Alice! – protesto el -. ¿Y qué le vas a decir?

-¡Muchas cosas! – le aseguro Alice. Estaba impaciente por echarle una buena bronca a Keith. ¿Qué tipo de matón obliga a los chicos más pequeños a hacerle los deberes?

Dai se estremeció. Era exactamente lo que le temía. Si antes las cosas estaban mal, ahora pintaban peor.

En dos minutos Alice había arrastrado a Dai al patio, que estaba lleno de chicos, jugando, estudiando o simplemente pululando. Escruto el recinto para ver si encontraba algún muchacho que pareciera un impresentable…

-¿Dónde está? – le pidió a su hermano.

-Déjalo ya – le respondió el, casi suplicándole -. ¡Solo conseguirás que se ponga más furioso! - De repente sentía la necesidad urgente de hacer que su hermana lo comprendiera.

Pero Alice no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. ¡Alguien tenía que darle una lección a Keith! Una chica con chancletas y una camiseta de tirantes azul paso a su lado.

-Perdona. ¿Dónde está Keith Clay? – le pregunto Alice.

La chica señalo a un muchacho con una camiseta negra con el emblema pirata de la calavera y las tibias. Estaba en una mesa con otros dos chicos, con radio casete que escupía música maquina a todo volumen.

Arrastrando a su hermano pequeño de la mano, Alice se encamino a la mesa de Keith y apago la música.

-¡Eh! – se quejo Keith -. Lo estábamos escuchando. – Parecía un poco sorprendido, pues normalmente nadie se metía con su música, y menos una chica guapa con una camiseta rosa.

-¿Te crees que puedes ir por ahí mangoneando a mi hermano pequeño? – le soltó Alice, ignorando el tamaño y la mirada fulminante de Keith. Se sentía un poco como una mama osa protegiendo a su osezno.

-Cuidado, Alice, no es muy amigable – le advirtió Dai, mirando alrededor. Un montón de chicos se habían congregado para ver la escena.

-Y tu ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Keith examinándola.

-Soy su hermana. Y tú le vas a dejar en paz. – Alice no se iba por las ramas y miraba a Keith a los ojos, invitándole a contestar algo.

Keith miro Alice como si tuviera tres ojos y la nariz llena de verrugas, pero ella no se acobardo. Todo el mundo en el patio estaba pendiente de ellos, pero a ella no le importaba. Tenía que liberar a Dai de Keith.

-Alice – oyó que susurraba una voz familiar a su lado. Era Shun, que le tiraba de la camiseta rosa con una diana estampada -. Creo que no es la mejor idea.

-No me importa – dijo Alice en voz bien alta. Y además, ¿Qué hacia Shun metiéndose? Miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que dar una golpe de efecto y vio un mango que sobresalía de una mochila cercana. Una raqueta de tenis. Perfecto. Cogió la raqueta y la blandió ante la cara de Keith -. Si vuelves a molestarlo, te las veras conmigo – le amenazo.

Uno de los chicos que estaba con Keith, el de pelo azul (quien es Gus) levanto las manos como si se estuviera defendiendo y le dijo en tono de burla:

-Cuidado. Este niño tiene guardaespaldas.

Keith sonrió a Alice con aire de suficiencia.

-Vamos – dijo, poniéndose de pie -. Marchémonos antes de quedar servidos.- Y rio su propio chiste. Luego se fue, seguido por sus dos compañeros.

Alice los vio marcharse con un poco de satisfacción. Se retiraban, ¿verdad?

Uno de los chicos se giro y todavía riéndose le dijo:

-Dai, el señor Kan me ha puesto una C en el examen de de historia. ¿Puedes pedirle a tu hermana que le dé una paliza por mí?

La mitad de la gente que estaba en el patio se rio y Dai noto que sonrojaba. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso su hermana? Ahora que la toda la escuela pensaba que era un crio. Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad no podía soportarlo mas, así que se fue corriendo.

Alice se quedo con su mirada antes de que el chico saliera a todo correr. Estaba claro que no le había gustado nada. Pero, ¿Por qué? Si lo había protegido de Keith.

Miro luego a Shun, suspiro y salió corriendo detrás de Dai.

Unos minutos después, Alice encontró a Dai sentado en unas escaleras.

-Ah, estas aquí – le dijo, aliviada de haberlo encontrado.

-Déjame en paz – le soltó el enfadado.

-¡Dai! – exclamo Alice. Pero, ¿Qué le pasaba? – Me has avergonzado delante de todo el mundo – le dijo en tono acusador.

-¡Pero si te estaba ayudando! – le contesto su hermana.

-Vale, pues déjalo.

Alice suspiro. No podía.

-Soy tu hermana – trato de explicarle.

-¡Y a mí que me importa! – le grito Dai -. ¡Ya estoy harto que me trates como si fuera un bebe! ¡Me gustaba mucho más la APC cuando tú no estabas! – Se saco un Bing Bong del bolsillo, lo sacudió delante de la cara de Alice y le soltó: - ¡Y me voy a comer un Bing Bong! – Le dio un gran mordisco al pastelito. Mastico unos segundos -. ¡Mmm! – dijo con la boca todavía llena. Y se fue enfadado.

Alice se quedo mirando a su hermano boquiabierta y con la confusión pintada en sus ojos. Ella solo trataba de ayudar. ¿Es que Dai no lo veía? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

**CONTINUARA… **

**¡Listo! Espero que les allá gustado, porfa dejen ****reviews**

**¡Cuídense, besos! :)**

**Sayonara! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¿Cómo estan? Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 5.**

Cap 5: Coco se escapa del edificio.

Alice se dejo caer en el césped al lado de Shun. A sus espaldas, borboteaba una fuente. Los pájaros trinaban en los arboles. Y Alice llevaba sus vaqueros favoritos y la camiseta de tirantes roja. Pero aun así, se sentía fatal.

-Hola – le saludo Shun, levantando los ojos de su libro.

-Hola – suspiro ella.

-¿Estas disgustada por lo de Dai? – le pregunto Shun.

Lo estaba y esperaba que Shun le animara, pero no estaba segura de querer hablar del tema.

-No. Solo quería sentarme. Sigue leyendo tu libro. – Vale – contesto Shun encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a la lectura. Pero antes de que pudiera leer ni una línea, Alice le arranco el libro de las manos.

-¿! Como ponerte a leer cuando estoy tan angustiada? – le soltó en tono acusador. De acuerdo, quizá si quería hablar del tema. ¿Es que Shun no podía darse cuenta?

-Lo siento, tendría que tener más sensibilidad – se excuso Shun. Sabía que una disculpa seria eficaz, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué se estaba disculpando. ¿Acaso Alice le había dicho que siquiera leyendo?

-¿Por qué esta tan enfadado conmigo Dai? Solo le defendí - dijo Alice compungida. A lo mejor Shun podía explicarle por que Dai había reaccionado así. Después de todo, los dos eran chicos.

-Mira – le dijo Shun con un suspiro - . Ya sé que te sonara raro, pero un chico preferiría tener problemas con un imbécil antes que tener una hermana que le saque las castañas del fuego.

Alice miro a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso que has dicho es una tontería – contesto - . ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, preferiría recibir una paliza de un matón?

-Son cosas de tíos – explico Shun encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba seguro de podérselo explicar a Alice y tampoco parecía que ella quisiera que se lo explicara.

-Los tíos son idiotas –sentencio ella. Se sentía un poco mal por insultar el otro sexo, sobre todo porque sabía que no era del todo cierto. Pero estaba harta.

-No te lo negare – dijo Shun. ¿Qué podía decir? No siempre sabía que le movía a actuar como hacia solo sabía que a veces no podía hacer otra cosa -. Pero a veces tienes que dejar que un tío… sea un tío.

De repente Alice se sintió agradecida haber nacido chica.

-¿Así que nunca podre ayudarlo? – pregunto.

-No, si que puedes – Shun no sabía cómo decírselo para Alice no se pasara -. De vez en cuando. Pero intenta que sea SN.

Alice se quedo pensativa. Shun se inclino hacia adelante.

-Sin que se note, quiero decir – explico.

-Ya sé que significa SN. – Alice levanto los ojos con exasperación. ¿Qué se creía, que no oído jamás unas siglas antes de entrar en la APC? No, ahora tenía problemas más importantes de que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, ¿Cómo proteger a Dai si no podía intervenir? - . No quiero que le haga daño a Dai – dijo con un suspiro.

Shun también suspiro. No le gustaba ver a Alice preocupada. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero tenía que impedir que empeoraran las cosas para Dai. El pobre chico ya había sufrido bastante humillación.

-A todos nos hacen daño alguna vez. ¿A ti no te ha pasado nunca?

-No un estúpido gigante mantón. –La voz de Alice todavía sonaba cargada de ira.

-Ah, pues, quizá ya sea hora – le contesto Shun, y haciendo crujir los nudillos, le paso un brazo alrededor del cuello haciéndole una llave de cabeza en broma.- Ah, es verdad. ¡Eh, ahora es ella quien tiene problemas! ¡Dame tu dinero para la comida!

Alice no pudo más que echarse a reír.

-¡Déjame! – grito, intentado escaparse del brazo de Shun.

-Dame tu dinero de la comida o… ¡Ay! – El chico soltó a Alice y se miro la zona enrojecida en el brazo -. ¿Me has mordido?

-Quizá. – Alice parecía algo avergonzada, pero Shun se lo merecía por haberle despeinado la coleta de tirabuzones.

La cara de sorpresa exagerada que puso Shun era digna de verse. Miro Alice haciendo una mueca de consternación y la amenazo con el dedo.

-¡Esto es guerra! – grito, poniéndose de pie.

Alice no quería recibir otro ataque, así que se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la sala de estar de las chicas. Shun no le había solucionado sus problemas, pero por lo menos la había hecho reír.

Alice empujo la puerta y entro en la sala caminando como quien no quiere la cosa. Shun llego a trompicones justo detrás de ella, sin aliento.

-Eres rápida – le dijo, jadeando.

-A lo mejor es que tus eres lento – le devolvió ella.

-¡Ups! – Shun deseo que Runo y Dan no se hubieran dado cuenta del juego, pero afortunadamente no estaban prestando atención, solo estaban hablando sentados en uno de los sofás.

De repente, un torbellino rosa bajo volando las escaleras con un secador de pelo en la mano. Era Julie.

-¡Chicos, chicos…! – Evidentemente estaba aterrorizada. La consejera de nuestra residencia se ha llevado a Coco.

-¿Qué se ha llevado a nuestro perro? – Shun acababa de tomar aliento y sintió como si el aire le saliera en un estallido. Runo y Dan se acercaron corriendo para saber que había pasado.

-¿Y como lo ha encontrado? – pregunto Dan.

-Bueno, yo había ido al cuarto de baño a ver como tenía el cabello – dijo Julie pasándose los dedos por su larga cabellera plateada para darle más énfasis -, porque a veces se me encrespa y odio que se me encrespe.

Alice cogió a su compañera con las dos manos: no era el momento de una descripción detallada de los peligros del encrespamiento. La CR había cogido a Coco.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado? – le pregunto.

-Cuando he abierto la puerta, Coco se ha escapado y antes de que pudiera hacer nada la CR ya lo había cogido… - Julie los miro como si no se atreviera a continuar. Había algo más que no sabía cómo contarles. Runo, Alice, Shun y Dan estaban esperando que lo soltara.

-Y… - la animo Dan.

Julie puso la cara de compungida. No quería contestarles el resto de la historia… ¡era demasiado horrible! Pero no tenía elección.

-Se lo ha llevado a la perrera.

Alice sintió como si hubiera recibido un mazazo. Primero sus problemas con Dai ¡y ahora esto!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí queda espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews.**

**Cuídense! Sayonara! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 6. Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza. **

**Cap 6: Plan B.**

Dai estaba muy ocupado con un videojuego. La consola pito y su puntuación se triplico. ¡Realmente impresionante! Era de lo más divertido que había hecho en varios días. Había decidido no hacer los deberes, los de nadie… durante un rato. Acababa de ducharse y ponerse una ropa limpia: una camiseta de rugby naranja y azul y unos vaqueros muy cómodos. Estaba relajándose, descargando la tensión.

Pero el rato de la libertad de Dai estaba a punto de terminar. Keith Clay y sus dos amigos inseparables matones se dirigían caminando despacio hacia él. Keith llevaba una camiseta estampada con una serpiente venenosa a punto de atacar.

-¿Qué pasa, Dai? – La voz de Keith sonaba amable y amistoso.

Dai no se lo trago. Keith era de todo menos amable y amistoso. Dai suspiro. Bueno, se había divertido.

-Oye, Keith. Déjame en paz.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Tu hermana me pegara?

Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada. Dai no podía contestar nada. ¿Qué podía decir? La terrible realidad era que Alice había amenazado a Keith. Increíble.

-Mira renacuajo… - Keith se inclino hacia él y Dai se hecho para atrás buscando aire -. A partir de ahora me harás los deberes y me lavaras la ropa. – Keith le lanzo una bolsa llena de ropa sucia, que aterrizo en la mesa delante de Dai.

Dai no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se puso de pie.

-Vamos, Keith… - No podía estar hablando enserio.

-¡Oooh! Se pone chulo… - El amigo de Keith meneo la cabeza con un gesto de fingido miedo.

-Cuidado – dijo en tono de burla el otro compañero de Keith -. ¡Puede sacar el móvil y llamar a su hermana para que lo ayude!

-¡Que miedo! – chillo Keith como si tuviera miedo, antes de levantar las manos para chocarlas con sus amigos. Los tres se alejaron riéndose y le dejaron a Dai la gran bolsa de ropa sucia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Mira eso! – dijo Dan, inclinándose hacia delante. Estaba sentado en el brazo de sofá de su residencia y observaban la imagen de la pantalla del portátil de Shun. No podía creer lo que acaba de ver.

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunto Shun, señalando a la pantalla.

-Es de locos.

-No puede ser…

-Es…

De repente, se abrió la puerta de habitación, entro Dai y cerro de un portazo.

-Necesito consejo – les dijo.

-¿Sobre qué? - Dan había notado que el chaval estaba bastante apagado los últimos tiempos, por no decir que parecía hecho polvo.

-¡Sobre cómo tratar a un impresentable! - contesto Dai.

Dan y Shun se miraron, asintieron y luego volvieron la vista hacia Dai de nuevo, sonriendo.

-Podemos ayudarte – le dijo Shun.

-Sí, sí que podemos – confirmo Dan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué le has dicho que? – Alice no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Creía que Shun era su amigo.

Creía que le iba ayudar. Creía que le preocupaba tanto como a ella proteger a su hermano pequeño. Shun hizo un gesto compungido. La cosa no estaba yendo muy bien.

-Bueno, ya sabes – trato de explicarle -, a veces tienes que defenderte de alguien como Keith - dijo, lanzando un puñetazo al aire -. Tienes que darle una lección.

Alice se quedo mirando. ¿Era consciente de que estaba hablando de su hermano de metro treinta y seis de estatura y de un chico de octavo del tamaño de un alce? Si había alguien a quien Alice hubiera querido una lección lo tenía sentado delante, en el sofá de la sala de estar. En vez de eso le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Pero – empezó Shun - ¿Qué te ha hecho este pobre hombro? – Era el mismo que había recibido el otro día y todavía estaba adolorido por el primer golpe.

Alice se distanciaba un poco de Dai y mira qué pasaba. Seguramente su hermano estaba a punto de recibir una paliza de un estúpido gigante: eso era lo que pasaba. Y eso no era justo.

Si nadie pensaba ayudarle, ella misma tendría que cuidar de él. Sin perder el tiempo un segundo. Se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A ayudar a Dai –replico Alice -. ¿Es que no la había oído?

-No, no, no, no, no… - Tenia que detenerla. Alice era una chica inteligente, pero evidentemente no tenía ni idea del daño que podía hacer a la reputación del chaval -. No puedes hacerlo.

-¡No voy a dejar que mi hermanito se enfrente a un matón estúpido dos veces más grande que él!- le contesto Alice enfadada.

-Escucha – le dijo Shun con toda la calma que pudo. Tenía que haber algún modo de hacerle comprender -. Le haga lo que le haga Keith, siempre será mejor que tener a todos los chicos de la escuela burlándose de el porqué su hermana mayor tiene que hacerle de guardaespaldas.

Con un profundo suspiro, Alice reflexiono un segundo. Aunque le pareciera muy estúpido correr el riesgo de recibir una paliza, tenía que reconocer que a Shun no le faltaba algo de razón. _Son cosas de chicos_, se dijo a sí misma. Pero quizá hubiera algo que una chica podía hacer para ayudar.

-Vale- le dijo a Shun -. Ven conmigo.

Shun la miro desconcertado.

-¿Adónde?

-Tengo algunas ideas –le contesto Alice levantando las cejas.

-Alice… - Shun ya conocía las ideas de Alice…

-Ahora. – Alice agarro a Shun por el cuello de su polo blanco y negro y lo arrastro fuera de la sala de estar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya he terminado de corregir sus deberes -. El señor Kan se paseaba por la clase entre los pupitres escrupulosamente alineados, devolviéndoles los deberes. Parecía tan agradable, tranquilo y sereno como de costumbre, cosa que a Dai admiraba de su profesor de matemáticas. Corría el rumor de que cada mañana, antes de empezar las clases, hacia surf. Quizá eso le hacía tan cool. Dai, en cambio, estaba muy lejos de sentirse cool. Estaba cansado de hacer tantos deberes y lavar tanta ropa y nervioso por el exceso de café. Y le dolía un poco la boca del estomago, quizá debido a la tortura, a la humillación o a una dieta basada en Bing Bongs.

-Keith, has hecho un buen trabajo. Has mejorado mucho. – El señor Kan devolvió a Keith su papel. Dai resistió la tentación de darse palmaditas a sí mismo en la espalda. Incluso durmiendo poco era más inteligente que ese estúpido. Si fuera lo bastante grande como para borrar esa malvada sonrisa de la cara de Keith…

-Perdone, señor Kan.

Dai estaba tan absorto pensando en todo lo que le hubiera gustado hacerle a Keith que no había oído entran a la secretaria. Este tendió una nota al señor Kan y salió rápidamente.

El profesor hecho una mirada al pedazo de papel.

-Keith, parece que tienes que ir al despacho del director – dijo con suavidad.

Un murmullo de "_oooohs" _recorrió la clase de matemáticas, mientras Keith se levantaba. ¡Habían pillado a Keith!

-No hace falta que digan "_Ooooh" _ - dijo el señor Kan, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Keith se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mientras salía, Keith dirigió una mirada asesina a Dai. Este se alegraba de ver que habían pillado al matón. ¿Pero por que falta lo habrían pillado?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keith abrió cautelosamente la puerta del director. Ya había estado allí otras veces, pero normalmente sabía porque lo llamaban. En cambio, esta vez era un misterio. Bueno, era cierto que le habían echado mano con los deberes… y con la ropa sucia. Pero nadie lo sabía excepto ese renacuajo de Dai, y sus amigos, que nunca lo delatarían. Detrás de la mesa del director le esperaba sentado un hombre que jamás había visto.

Tenía bigote, gafas y una mirada muy enfadada.

-Cierre la puerta y siéntese – le ordeno el hombre.

Eso significaba que la cosa iba en serio. Keith cerró la puerta y se sentó.

-Estoy muy disgustado con usted, señor Clay – dijo el hombre con severidad. Hablaba a su padre, pero Keith no había visto nunca a aquel tío. ¿Quién era?

-Usted no es el director – dijo lentamente, esperando que el hombre se identificara. ¿Sería un poli?

-¡Mas respeto! – grito el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Keith.

-Resulta que soy el prefecto de disciplina – mascullo el hombre. Apoyándose en la mesa se levanto y, dando un rodeo, se dirigió pausadamente hacia el otro lado, mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta.

¿Había un prefecto de disciplina en la APC? Keith abrió la boca para preguntar exactamente eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir ni media palabra ya tenía al prefecto encima.

-¡Basta de hablar! – le dijo gritando.

-Vale. – Keith quería preguntar por qué lo habían llamado al despacho, pero se lo pensó mejor. Parecía que se había metido en un buen lio, así que calladito estaba mejor.

El prefecto se paseaba por el despacho como un tigre enjaulado y hambriento.

-Tengo entendido que ha estado acosando a algunos de los alumnos pequeños. ¿Es cierto? – Se quedo frente a la silla de Keith y le miro a los ojos.

-Bu…bueno… - tartamudeo nerviosamente Keith.

Se estrujaba el cerebro tratando de encontrar como salir de aquel problema.

-Ni se le ocurra mentirme – le dijo amenazadoramente el prefecto.

No tenía nada de tonto, el tío, y a Keith tampoco se le ocurría una buena mentir.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Lo supone?- repitió el prefecto, con la voz cargada de furioso sarcasmo.

-Si – admitió Keith.

-Sí, ¿Qué? Venga, Clay, ¡confiese! ¡Cuéntemelo todo ahora mismo! - El prefecto se inclino por encima de la silla de Clay. Lo tenía tan cerca que Keith no podía ni pensar con calma.

-Yo…yo… ¡Me meto con la gente! – soltó Keith nervioso. El despacho quedo en silencio. Keith espero el siguiente golpe.

-Quiere de decir que se metía. – La voz del prefecto sonaba grave y amenazante.

-¿Qué? – Keith estaba desconcertado.

El prefecto se agacho. Acerco tanto su cara a la de Keith que el chico podía sentir su aliento cálido. El prefecto le apunto con un dedo a la cara.

-Si vuelvo a oír que ha molestado a algún alumno en la APC, especialmente a los más jóvenes, le voy a expulsar en un santiamén. ¿Me ha entendido? – El prefecto escupía un poco al hablar y salpico en la cara de Keith.

-Sí, señor. – Keith había recibido el mensaje alto, salpicado y claro -. Menos lo del amen.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – bramo el prefecto, levantándose.

-¡Si, señor!- Keith se sintió aliviado de irse. Se escapo de la silla y salió dando un portazo.

Desde su escondite debajo de la ventana por la parte de afuera, Alice y Shun lo habían oído todo. Se precipitaron adentro por la otra puerta en cuanto oyeron que Keith se iba.

¡Doppo, eres fantástico! – felicito Alice al conserje. Sabía que podía interpretar Shakespeare, ¡pero que pudiera ser un perfecto de disciplina tan impresionante!

-¡Si, yo estaba fuera y aun así estaba temblando! – le dijo Shun sacudiendo la cabeza admirado.

Doppo se arranco rápidamente el bigote y las gafas y dejo de ser el amenazador prefecto para volver a ser el simpático conserje.

-¿De verdad? ¿He estado bien? – No había tenido un papel tan bueno desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido divertido poner en práctica sus dotes de actor en el instituto.

-¡Es la mejor interpretación que ha hecho jamás un conserje!- le dijo Shun, aluciando. Y tenía que admitir que también había sido ¡una de las mejores ideas de Alice.

-Muchas Gracias – le contesto Doppo con una sonrisa. Alice y Shun también le sonrieron -. Y ahora, si me disculpan, hay un sanitario atascado en el gimnasio que me está llamando.

Doppo hizo una salida rápida con desatascador.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Bueno aquí queda espero que les allá gustado, por favor dejen reviews.**

**Cuídense :D**

**Sayonara! :) **

**Amaya Kuso**


End file.
